mortalkombatfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Mortal Kombat (2011): Secretos
Como cada juego de Mortal Kombat tiene sus respectivos secretos, Mortal Kombat (2011) no se queda atrás. Babalities a Jefes y Sub-Jefes Los pasos a seguir para ejecutar babalities a los sub-jefes son los siguientes: *'Goro o Kintaro' **Haz por lo menos 4 babalities en el Arcade Ladder. **No bloquees durante toda la batalla. *'Shao Kahn' **Haz babality a todos tus oponentes en el modo arcade, incluyendo a Goro o Kintaro. **No bloquees durante toda la batalla. Otras cosas a tomar en cuenta: *Es necesario hacer babality a Shang Tsung. *No debes continuar; sí se permite perder una ronda por batalla. *El babality al jefe se hará automaticamente. *Este truco solo funciona en Dificultad media, difícil y experto. *Es necesario que el número de rondas sean 2. Krypt Monster La forma de alcanzar este secreto no esta del todo clara todavía, pero si has gastado una buena cantidad de tiempo en La Krypta, seguramente lo has visto. Trata de esperar un par de minutos y posiblemente podría aparecer. Si tienes la fortuna de encontrarlo, presiona rápidamente +Back/Select. Al hacerlo, recibirás muchas koins. Cyber Sub-Zero Ganar la pelea contra Cyber Sub-Zero en el modo Historia con Kabal. (Capítulo 13: Kabal, Lucha 3) Quan Chi Terminar el Modo Historia. Música retros en las Arenas Entra a la selección de escenarios y pulse Start al escenario que desee. Se deberá escuchar la risa de Shao Kahn como referencia que el código se ejecutó. No todos los escenarios tienen música retro. En modo versus, el kódigo para activar la música retro es: 1, 0, 1- 1, 0, 1 Peleas Secretas Reptile (MK) Realice Double Flawless y un Stage Fatality si ve una sombra volar a través de la luna en el escenario de The Pit. Después que la batalla haya terminado, serás llevado a The Pit Bottom en donde tendrás que luchar contra la versión de Reptile en el traje original de Mortal Kombat (1992). Sus movimientos especiales incluyen la Lanza de Scorpion y la habilidad de congelar de Sub-Zero, entre otros. Recibirás 5000 Koins por cada round que le ganes. Smoke (MKII) Pulse el botón Back (Xbox 360) / Select (PlayStation) + y Smoke aparecerá detrás de uno de los árboles de Living Forest. Su oponente se matará inmediatamente y tendrá que luchar contra Klassic Smoke. Esta versión de Smoke tiene una lanza y es similar al Smoke de Mortal Kombat II. Recibirá 2.000 Koins de cada ronda que ganes. Klassic Noob Saibot Derrota a tu oponente sin bloqueo si ves a Noob Saibot de pie en el lado derecho del altar de The Cathedral (No aparecerán Rain, Shinnok, o Meat). Noob Saibot estará allí en el comienzo de la ronda o no. Se quedará en la pantalla hasta que use bloqueo. Este Noob Saibot será todo negro, al igual que en Mortal Kombat II y Mortal Kombat 3. Por perder, recibirás 25 koins en cada round. Klassic Jade Llega con Shang Tsung, sin perder siquiera una ronda. Realice Double Flawless Victory y Fatality, en la lucha contra Shang Tsung. Después de que la batalla haya terminado, serás llevado a The Goro's Lair en donde tendrás que luchar contra la versión Klásica de Jade de UMK3. Recibirás 5000 Koins por cada round que le ganes. Otros requisitos: # Debes realizar, mínimo, 3 Flawless Victory y 3 Fatalities # El número de rounds deben ser 2. # También se recomienda poner el tiempo a 30 segundos y la dificultad en novato, para obtener más fácilmente el logro/trofeo "You have found me". Frases Aleatorias (Pistas) Igual que en los primeros juegos, en Mortal Kombat (2011) es posible que aparezcan frases con pistas sobre los secretos. Esto es posible sólo mediante los Kombat Kodes. A continuación se muestran todas y qué quieren decir, así como el Kódigo: #"Don't defend a temple corrupted with shadows" ("No defiendas un templo corrompido con sombras) Hace referencia a la batalla en The Cathedral con Klassic Noob Saibot. Kode: 7,1,7-3,1,3 #"The krypt walls hold secrets" ("Los muros de la krypta esconden secretos") Hace referencia a los cofres con 5000, que bordean los límites de la Krypta. Kode: 4,4,8-8,4,4 #"What lurks at the bottom of the pit?" ("¿Qué se esconde al fondo del puente?") Obvia referencia a la batalla contra Klassic Reptile. Kode: 1,2,2-2,2,1. #"?SUNOB YTSAOT" (Leído al revés como "TOASTY BONUS?") se refiere al Bonus en modo Vs que te dan si ejecutas un kombo justo cuando aparece Dan Forden gritando el clásico '''Toasty '''haciendo que la barra de poder se llene inmediatamente. Kode: 0,0,9-9,0,0 #"Who hides in the forest?" ("¿Quién se esconde en el bosque?") Referencia a la batalla contra Klassic Smoke. Kode: 5,5,0-0,5,5. #"Motaro Transformation?" ("¿Transformación en Motaro?") Kode: 0,3,1-1,3,0.Referencia a "Kano Transformation". #"She waits you at the top of the tower..." ("Ella te espera al final de la torre") Referencia al reto 300 de la torre de los retos: Peleas con Mileena en su traje de Flesh Pits (y otros personajes). Al acabar el reto, desbloquearás este traje. Kode: 2,8,2-2,8,2. #"Thanks for karing" ("Gracias por preokuparte/ o kuidarte") Referencia a la batalla con Klassic Jade. Kode: 1,2,3-9,2,6. Notas Adicionales *La forma de desbloquear una pelea contra los personajes Klassic o con trajes y habilidades "retro" son muy similares a los primeros juegos. Categoría:Sitio Categoría:Curiosidades Categoría:MK9 Categoría:MK Videojuego Categoría:Mortal Kombat 9